


爱花人

by ViolinDemons



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-23
Updated: 2021-02-23
Packaged: 2021-03-13 23:29:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,446
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29658978
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ViolinDemons/pseuds/ViolinDemons
Summary: 有人给托尼送了束红玫瑰——谁知道是谁呢。
Relationships: Tony Stark/Bucky Burnes





	爱花人

**Author's Note:**

> 内战后巴基加入复仇者设定。当年的文笔复健之作，轻喷。其实不算CP向，如果你觉得他们挺配，他们就在一起了。

1.  
托尼记得这种感觉。他还是个小孩的时候，曾经费力爬上父亲实验室的椅子，朝着那些研究器材好奇地伸出手去。至多三四岁的他当然还没有意识到，就是那一刻他生命树上的某个节点发生了分支，这微小的改变注定他会和他父亲一样，用精准复杂的科学目光衡量世界；所以，他告诉自己，所以。只要走上前，伸出手，有些事情就会变得不一样。  
他顺应信条，迈出一步，伸出手。指尖坚定地停留在空气里，耐心地等待着。他相信对方一定也等待这一刻足够久了。

2.  
“珍妮特-伍尔夫花店，12小时服务，鲜花种类：红玫瑰，总数：九朵，送花客户：匿名，收花客户：安东尼·斯塔克。”  
猎鹰语调夸张地读着那一小张薰衣草色的卡片，每读一个字托尼的脸就阴一点，等他读完，满屋子鸦雀无声。山姆把那张小卡片插回花束里，耸耸肩。“别看着我，不是我送的。”  
“不是我。”鹰眼率先举手。  
“也不是我。”娜塔莎懒洋洋地跷起腿。  
“不可能是我。”黑豹不甘示弱。  
“不是我，先生。”蜘蛛侠。  
“不是我。”  
……  
“呃，不是我。”史蒂夫总结陈词。  
有没有可能是佩珀？他们都想到了这个名字，但是谁也没提。托尼沉着脸接过那束山姆眼里活像烫手山芋的玫瑰，仔细端详了一下。  
“不可能是佩珀。”他叹口气。“她对玫瑰花这套深恶痛绝。”  
气氛瞬间降到冰点，一群人面面相觑，各怀鬼胎。  
这里还有个人始终没表态。立在门框边的巴基想着，然后他下定决心，往前迈了一大步，清清嗓子。  
“我。”  
一屋子人全都抬起头来，惊讶地望着他出口揭发罪魁祸首。

3.  
托尼挺生气的。他面前的咖啡杯还在冒着热气，但他已丧失继续喝的欲望。他抱着胳膊靠在椅背上，足尖不耐烦地敲击理石地。  
“解释一下，巴恩斯。”  
他对面的冬日战士痛苦地捂住脸，九朵，巴基想，天啊，九朵。也许他该拆了那个花店。  
“也许我该把自己冻回去。”  
“不，不不不，”托尼调整了一下姿势，现在他身体前倾，双手在下巴前搭成塔形。“你不能一出什么能力范围之外的事就想着回冷鲜柜，你在逃避。而且我要的只是你告诉我为什么我会在一个平凡的星期二收到一束来自男人的红玫瑰。”  
他咬字特别重，巴基想把自己整张脸埋进胳膊里。  
“好，”他投降，“我解释。”  
“昨天……星期二，我在街上，经过一家花店。你懂的，楼下街区拐角那家。”  
“嗯哼。”  
“这事挺荒谬的，我走过去的时候瞥了一眼门口的花，那真是很漂亮。店主是个漂亮的金发妞，站在门口抱怨没有顾客，于是我走进去，掏出口袋里的纸钞，我说，‘我买一束花。’她抬起眼睛足足打量了我一分钟，还有我的铁臂，我以为她要请求摸一下拍个照纪念什么的……”  
“说重点。”  
巴基越来越吞吞吐吐。“她给我推荐店里的花，问我要送给谁。而我曾经给过这里的某位女士——你知道我说的谁——一枪让她拜拜比基尼，总之鬼迷心窍。我想订束鸢尾，我，呃——”  
他说不下去了，他被一阵笑声打断了。托尼也听不下去了。他把自己埋在耸动的肩膀里，哈哈大笑，笑得完全停不下来，笑到都咳嗽了。巴基一张脸也在随着那笑声垮下来。  
“停。巴恩斯。”托尼最后端起开始变凉的咖啡杯喝了一口，“你编故事的能力太恐怖了。这是浪费时间，现在带着你的玫瑰花离开这里，记住下楼右转才是咖啡室。”

4.  
“我不知道哪里出了问题。”巴基叹口气，“我的叙述基本真实。”  
“你为什么不直接告诉他？”  
史蒂夫也停止大笑，严肃地转过来。  
“我本打算正式地告诉他的。”  
“如果有机会，我会把你的窘相拍下来供七十年前的布鲁克林传阅。”  
他们都沉默下来。  
“好了，妈的，”巴基忍不住用俄语小声骂了句脏话，“花店的老板昨天下午相当抱歉地回电话找我，说误解了我的意思，大概说了一万次对不起。我生不起气来，我生气我自己。”  
史蒂夫站起身眨眨眼睛。“我们都以为托尼已经原谅你了，他一向……一向是这样。一开始你会不承认，但他的确是你能想到的最好的人。他帮你装好了你的新机械臂。”  
“正因如此，我想要自己说道歉。”  
他们谈话的时候，太阳正匆忙经过地平线。天空闭上眼睛，夜蛾开始响亮地歌唱。  
史蒂夫拍拍巴基的肩膀，同情地看着他。“那么祝你好运了，伙计。”

5.  
托尼离开大厦，经过两个漫长的红绿灯，到达那家花店。他没有穿他的钢铁盔甲，也没有从车库里倒出任何一辆豪车。他甚至关掉了所有通讯设备，专心致志步行。当他预备就此扬长经过的时候，突然间停下来。金发的女店主就站在门口修剪花枝，看到他，她尖叫了一声，扔下剪刀指着他的胸口。  
“你是钢铁侠！”  
托尼看着她捡起剪刀，随即涨红了脸，“斯塔克先生，天，对不起，巴恩斯先生开始想要的是一束黄鸢尾。”  
“我还什么都没有开口问呢，女士。”  
“但是是我搞错了。”她严肃地说，铁人看到店门口一束金黄色带着露珠的鸢尾花正在阳光下闪光。“他担心地问我，‘该怎样送花给一个你很想接近的人？’我说，放心好了，就交给我。我……呃，我误会了你们的关系。”  
即使是现代社会，这个误会也有点严重。但托尼扬起下巴，“可爱的女士，你知道我会怎么做吗？收购这家花店，让它消失——”  
金发姑娘倒抽一口凉气。托尼微笑起来。  
“但今天，我会告诉你我要一束新鲜的百合花。因为我也有同方面需求。”

6.  
托尼·斯塔克看起来像个傻瓜吗？他生气地想，我能猜到你想干什么，巴恩斯。  
他站在巨大的观景窗前，眺望脚下的城市。当战斗结束，世界还是这个世界。过了一段时间焦头烂额日子的复仇者们忙着修葺整顿，努力维持重新建立不久的友好关系。人人都心照不宣把这一页翻过去了。一开始这件事有点难：毕竟没有人有办法真正放下。一开始他跟巴基打个照面都会觉得尴尬，但事情已经在慢慢好转。从他告别日常的三十克谷物酒精开始，从他给他安上了新的机械义肢开始。  
那他到底在生气什么呢？要道歉应该是面对面的，即使是喝醉之后带着酒气叹息“对不起，哥们”也没关系，不应该是这种小心翼翼的方式。至少应该像个男人，然而他还没有确定好自己是否有勇气接受道歉，曾经二十一岁的托尼失去了父母，而如今某种程度上他们俩都在心知肚明地跟自己过不去。  
他们谁都没有忘记，只是选择向前看。  
但今天他见识了巴基·巴恩斯七十年后蹩脚的道歉方式。托尼突然做了决定。  
他猛地转身，就好像意料到他想见的人刚好会在那里一样。巴基还是挡在门框边，身影利落地切割着光亮。  
他们俩谁都没有说话。最后，托尼向前迈步。  
托尼记得这种感觉。他还是个小孩的时候，曾经费力爬上父亲实验室的椅子，朝着那些研究器材好奇地伸出手去。至多三四岁的他当然还没有意识到，就是那一刻他生命树上的某个节点发生了分支，这微小的改变注定他会和他父亲一样，用精准复杂的科学目光衡量世界；所以，他告诉自己，所以。只要走上前，伸出手，有些事情就会变得不一样。  
他顺应信条，迈出一步，伸出手。指尖坚定地停留在空气里，耐心地等待着。他相信对方一定也等待这一刻足够久了。  
“收到我的花了？”他好笑这话听起来好像挑衅。  
“当然。”  
“如果一定是要送花这么糟糕的方式，下次你知道怎么做了。不过我不是很介意玫瑰花，随便吧。”  
他们一并大笑起来。巴基伸出他完好的那只手，紧紧握住了他的。然后相当顺其自然地，他们在窗口灌进来的夜风里交换了个漫长的拥抱。  
“巴恩斯……不，巴基。”  
“托尼。”  
“见到你总是很高兴。”

Fin


End file.
